


Dan meets phil at vidcon and shit happens

by Iwritefanficnotessays



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Phan AU, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danhowell, phanfic, vidcon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefanficnotessays/pseuds/Iwritefanficnotessays
Summary: dan travels to florida to meet phil and phil becomes interested in dan (lol that sounds so dumb). yeah so I suck at describing things, so in attempt not to embarrass myself too much that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll usually double or triple update because I'm going to keep the chapters short.
> 
> Update at least once a week, hopefully more though, this should be pretty short.
> 
> Yeah tell me thoughts and stuff
> 
> So, I'm a smart person and I wrote this on the notes on my phone without checking if it would paste and it won't. lol this is my first fic stop with your judging eyes I see you

There he was, walking into the buzzing convention center, as jet lagged as he could possibly be. He had flew all the way to Florida from England, just like Phil. Phil. Glorious Phil. The only true reason he went to vidcon. Vidcon. Money, Payed. Glass, shattered. Tears, falling, his own, his brother's, his mom's. Sirens, buzzing, just like the convention center, just like his head as he nearly trampled Andrea Russet.

 

"Sorry!" He called, just missing another trample victim.

 

He spotted the line, without even having to look at the cheesy neon sign with palm tree silhouettes he could tell it was Phil's, the very longest line. He practically flew to the end on his high of knowing that he was going to meet Phil Lester.

•time pass bc I'm lazy•  
this is kinda from Phil's perspective btw

 

Here they were, fan number 857, he always kept track, maybe out the tinge of OCD in his brain or out of sheer boredom. Taking selfies with another obese, sweaty guy who was obviously much too old to be here or a 9 year old girl with overdrawn lips and false eyelashes. Either way it was a lose for Phil. Engulfed in his own thoughts he had barely even noticed the beautiful boy standing next to him ready to take a selfie. His mocha eyes and dark auburn hair, Phil only realized afterwards that he had forgotten to smile, more was just staring at the boy's radiant smile and incredible dimples. The boy almost walked off with a blushing thanks before Phil grabbed his arm

 

"Hey would you mind taking another picture, that one didn't really come out the best." Phil said with his most convincing smile.

 

"Um, y-yeah, sure." The cocoa haired boy stuttered.

 

Phil grabbed his phone almost anxiously and put his number in so fast, dan didnt notice anything other than him clicking the camera icon

Without a second thought, Phil wrapped one arm around the angelic boys waist and did the most kawaii face he could possibly pull, while trying not to sneak a glance and the boy's lovely dimples. 

 

He felt the boy tense up at the unexpected touch as Phil snapped the picture. 

 

"Thank you so much" Dan said, more confidently now. 

 

"My pleasure." Phil said, and for the first time today actually meant it.


End file.
